


Still Into You

by ResonanceDrift



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceDrift/pseuds/ResonanceDrift
Summary: Adora’s had a bit of a rough week, but Catra has noticed and has plans of her own to help cheer the blonde up. When Adora gets home, she’s in for quite the romantic surprise.[Fluffy Catradora oneshot.]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Still Into You

Adora’s Friday so far has been decidedly average. 

Despite loving her job as a pediatric physical therapist, the kids today had been rather uncooperative - of course Adora knew she was no better when she’d suffered a career-ending injury in high school. One girl had starkly reminded Adora immensely of herself at that age, stubborn and unwilling to give in. Then on the drive home she’d been nearly run off the road by some idiots in a convertible who thought the roads were their own personal race track. She’d needed a few minutes pulled over to settle back down after that incident. 

But finally she’d reached _home_ , the small apartment she shared with her girlfriend Catra. 

Naturally she knew the day would be worse as Catra was working late shifts this week, which meant she wouldn’t be home until much later. Parking her car in their reserved space, she left the garage and started the long trek up the stairs to their near penthouse apartment. _‘Just take the elevator dummy.’_ She could already imagine Catra teasing her, causing another pang of longing to ache through her. 

As she finally reached the relevant floor, she barely noticed the music coming from their apartment. It wasn’t until she’d inserted the keys and turned them that Adora was hit with the realization that there was music playing - _Catra’s favorite genre of pop-punk_ \- and it was coming from their apartment. 

Curious and slightly alarmed, Adora rushed into the apartment. 

Like all the other apartments in the building, they shared a simple open-concept one bedroom unit. Having the one bedroom wasn’t an issue, as they slept in the same bed - and had done so for years even before they’d started dating. The place could be described as cozy. They had all the essentials like a kitchen and bathroom, but most of the space was dedicated to the main living space. Throughout one could find all sorts of small knick-knacks and mementos of their life together. Along one wall hung a corkboard, with a few pictures tacked on detailing moments both big and small. It was Adora's favorite place to just stand and reminisce.

The music was louder here, filling the space. Adora could also smell food cooking, and it smelled good. She’d avoided her lunch due to the day’s anxiety, only munching on a few fruits and a part of her sandwich - and now it set in just how hungry she really was.

Moving a bit further in, Adora was met with the surprising sight of her girlfriend cooking and dancing along to the music - lost in her own world. The brunette wore some jean shorts and a black tank top, along with a plain white apron. Her purse dropped to the ground as she couldn't do much other than stare. For a moment Adora did nothing, simply drinking in the sight. A million questions ran through her mind, things like _‘why was Catra home so early’_ and _‘how can anyone be this adorable’_ and _‘did I miss an anniversary or something?’_.

It was Catra who noticed Adora first, in the midst of a twirl. “Adora! You’re home!” 

Adora simply nodded dumbly, still processing things even as Catra came over to hug her - apron and all. Reflexively reciprocating the gesture, Adora wraps her arms around her girlfriend. “I am. What are you doing here? N-not that it’s unwelcome, just I thought you’d be at work...” 

“Got the day off - thought I’d surprise my wonderful girlfriend.” Is Catra’s quick reply, leaning up to kiss her taller girlfriend. The kiss only lasts a moment before Catra pulls away to tend to the stove. It fills her heart with love to see Adora standing there still, arms reaching out to recapture the embrace. “Dinner’s almost ready, so go ahead and get washed up.” She pushes the topic gently, otherwise Adora would end up eating in her decidedly unflattering scrubs.

Adora nods, body moving on autopilot in the direction of their bedroom. While Adora disappears to change and freshen up, Catra picks up the other woman’s dropped purse and shuts the front door properly. Still grinning and in a _phenomenal mood_ , Catra returns to her work. “Oh, and just dress comfortably - nothing fancy tonight!” She shouts in the direction of their room.

The small dining table is set, and the apartment is freshly cleaned. Taking advantage of the unexpected day off, Catra had set off to make this night a special one for Adora. She’d noticed the building stress in her girlfriend’s mannerisms, and had approached her bosses to ask for a night off. To her surprise, they had agreed - Entrapta was elated at being ahead of schedule on their major project for the quarter - and thus she got the day off with little resistance. Catra worked as a welder, and was actually quite good at it. 

On the stove she cooks a new soup recipe she’d picked up from Perfuma, and there’s some chicken wings finishing up in the oven. Between the pair they often ate simpler meals, and Adora wasn’t exactly the most… gifted in culinary matters. Thankfully Catra was, though they didn’t often have the opportunity for a home cooked meal. Then again it made things just that one bit more special when it did happen.

The apartment was generally clean, mostly because of Adora and her obsessive tendencies. Catra had to admit, having a clean space was nice - even though she grumbled about being roped into Adora’s occasional obsessions with remodelling. Catra had spent most of the day wiping, cleaning, scrubbing and barely got dinner started in time. 

It would be a few more minutes before Adora returned, dressed in a loose off shoulder shirt and some comfortable shorts, wrapping her arms around Catra from behind. “Smells good, love.” 

Catra still blushes like a schoolgirl at the compliments. She hums in appreciation, leaning into her girlfriend’s embrace. Adora’s fingers tease across her stomach, nails pressing through the fabric separating them from skin. “Dinner should be sorted soon, so if you wanna take a seat?” 

Adora presses one more kiss into Catra’s short hair before pulling away. “Thank goodness, I’m starving.” The table is set with all the usual plates, bowls, cutlery and even candles. Catra had gone all out, and it caused a pleasant warmth to spread through Adora. She sits and waits for Catra to finish with dinner. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” Adora teases, as Catra walks over with a pot of soup in her hands. Catra is smiling softly, and Adora feels her own smile beaming back. 

“Kidnapped her and replaced her with a perfect clone.” Catra deadpans, setting the soup down on a prepared hotplate. She fishes her phone from the apron, lowering the volume and changing the music to something more fitting to the mood. It’s late summer, and the sun has only just begun to set - filling the room with various hues of orange and yellow. 

Catra lights the candles and steps back, untying the apron as she heads back to the kitchen. She leaves it there, coming back with a small plate of fresh bread. “Welcome home Adora.” 

Adora just continues smiling, overwhelmed by the feelings of love and adoration Catra shows. They both had gone through their struggles, both separate and with each other - so it was nice to have this moment of happiness. 

“So what brought this on?” Adora asks as Catra serves the soup. 

“What, I can’t surprise my girlfriend with an overly romantic gesture once in a while?” The brunette smirks, before her features soften, “I’d noticed you seemed a bit stressed recently and wanted to do something nice as a surprise.” She punctuates her statement by interlocking her hand with Adora’s for a moment. Their eyes lock and both girls find themselves lost in each others’ gazes - before Adora’s stomach interrupts with a growl. 

Catra laughs as Adora flushes in embarrassment, “Eat up. We’ve got all night to cuddle and stare longingly at each other.” 

Adora does so, digging in while Catra fills her own bowl. They eat in pleasant silence, the music and sounds of cutlery scraping against bowls filling in the space. Catra catches herself staring as Adora _devours the first bowl_ , helping herself to a second round of the soup. Already Catra can see the stress leaving Adora’s features, the tension in her shoulders relaxing just a little bit. 

By the time Catra finishes her bowl, Adora’s finished her second and is munching on a piece of bread - and staring at Catra with that look that always causes the brunette to just melt.

The sharp beeps of the oven break the daydream-like silence between them, Catra collecting the empty bowls to put them away in the sink. She shuts off the oven, and pulls open the door - recoiling at the wave of heat that rolls out. Slipping on some nearby oven mitts, she pulls out the tray with the wings (and assorted sides) and does a once over. 

Satisfied she brings it over, and takes back the half empty pot of soup. They’d have to remember to portion some of it for later - it’d be nice to have some leftovers for next week. To finish things off, Catra pulls out a bottle of wine from the fridge - neither of the pair are avid drinkers, but the idea of sharing some wine just fits the evening.

Finally back, she brings over the wine and pops the cork, “Wine, milady?” 

Adora blushes but nods as Catra fills her glass expertly. She knew Catra had worked as a bartender for a brief period during their university years, mostly as a side thing to be able to pay for rent and basics. 

Wine dispensed, Catra sits back down and they dig in once more, heaping a healthy serving of the wings and vegetable medley on their plates. They don’t talk much, neither woman feeling the need to fill the air with empty chatter. Catra can see the appreciation in Adora’s features as she eats. They exist, content to just bask in the moment and each other. 

“That was delicious.” Adora sighs, leaning back and gently patting her stomach. She holds her wine glass loosely, finishing off the last of the dark red liquid inside. She smiles, “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Catra replies automatically. No matter how many times they’ve said those words to each other, it still causes a jolt to run down her spine. Never in her life had Catra believed she’d experience a love like this and yet here she was. 

“So what’s next for the night?” Adora asks, eyes never leaving Catra’s.

“Well, we are going to relax on the couch, wrap ourselves in a blanket and just enjoy the rest of the night - after I finish doing the dishes.” 

Adora nods, standing up and stretching. The action does not go unnoticed. “Don’t keep me waiting.” She gets her own teasing remark in, strutting away in the direction of their couch. 

Catra shakes her head, cleaning up the table in record time. The candles are blown out and the dishes quickly set into the dishwasher. She even remembers to portion off the rest of the soup into containers, before sticking them into the fridge. 

Picking up her phone from the kitchen island where she’d left it prior to dinner, Catra saunters up to Adora who’d sprawled out on the couch. She grabs a blanket and slips in behind Adora, sliding herself under the blonde - tossing the large blue blanket to cover their entwined forms. 

_This is heaven._ Catra thinks as Adora’s weight sinks against her, the blonde now fully relaxing. Catra’s fingers graze along Adora’s ribs and once more link up across her midsection - a direct mirror of their embrace earlier. Adora’s hands rest overtop of Catra’s, the pair relaxing in the pleasant company of each other. 

Adora leans her head back to rest on Catra’s shoulder, “Thanks for doing this babe.” 

“Anytime.” Catra smiles, pressing a kiss to Adora’s cheek. As they cuddle, Catra slips her hands away to tangle in Adora’s ponytail - and that ridiculously adorable hair pouf. She tugs at the hair-tie holding Adora’s hair up with an unspoken question, receiving a soft hum as permission. It’s times like these where Adora lets her hair down that Catra adores, softly running her hands through sunshine-gold tresses. 

They enjoy the music and company a little longer before Adora turns slightly and grins at Catra, bright blue eyes meeting mismatched blue and brown, “Let’s dance!” 

Catra looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “After all that food you devoured?” 

Adora swats her playfully, “I’m fine now, please?” 

“Oh alright.” Catra is dramatic as ever, already missing the close contact as Adora pulls away. 

The blonde grins, waiting with her hands on her hips. Her hair halos her face perfectly in the faint remnants of the day. 

“Pick a song, I’ll make us some more room so we don’t have a repeat of last time.”

Catra rolls her eyes, remembering their last dancing session had ended with a bruised hip and sore bottom as they’d tripped over some piece of furniture. It’s hard to be romantic when there’s a busted table littering the floor - and two women laughing in pain and embarrassment.

As Catra scrolls through her playlists, Adora moves aside what furniture she can to make room - distracting Catra with her well muscled physique in the process. Not wanting to keep her girlfriend waiting too long, Catra jabs at the first playlist that jumps out to her and tosses her phone aside. It’s _their_ playlist, a mish-mash of songs that relate to them and their lives. 

Catra stalks up to Adora, their hands and bodies automatically shifting to a familiar dance pose. “Hey Adora.” Catra purrs, enjoying the rush of pink that spreads across Adora’s cheeks. 

For now they sway, the song playing soft and tender. “Hi Catra.” The blonde presses a kiss to Catra’s lips. They stay like this for a while, swaying and sneaking kisses with each other. The songs change as the playlist progresses - as does their dancing. The faster songs draw more energetic movements, while the slower tempos dictate lots of kissing and close embraces. 

Catra perks up as a new addition to the playlist starts up. The song is some peppy punk number - Catra had heard it on the radio one day and became obsessed with it. She drove her coworkers mad, turning up the radio whenever it came on. When Catra had become such a sap she couldn’t tell, but she wouldn’t trade the world for it. 

She beams, singing along with the words as Adora listens to the song for possibly the first time. 

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you, I'm into you_

There is a shared warmth as Catra continues to sing along, pulling Adora along as she does so. Adora basks in the feeling of being so unconditionally loved, never wanting to let go of this feeling ever. 

The song begins to reach its final chorus, Catra tops it off by dipping Adora until her hair brushes the floor. Her lips graze near Adora’s ear, singing along with the last lines of the song. 

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you._

They kiss once more, never once at risk of falling. They’ve done this same pose hundreds of times before - but it never stops being so fun. Eventually they part, the need to breathe pressing in on both of them. Adora is wobbly, both from the intensity of the kiss and the blood rushing to her head - they only stumble briefly. 

Recovering first, Adora lifts Catra with ease, the brunette’s legs wrapping around the taller blonde’s hips. Still swooning, Catra offers no resistance as Adora kisses her once more - deeper this time. She hadn’t even noticed they’d moved until Catra feels the sudden press of the wall against her back, as her senses are overwhelmed with one sensation. _Adora, Adora, Adora…_

Everything is forgotten. Time and space hold no meaning to either one as they press heated kisses to each other, hands roaming, breath hitching - seeking every bit of contact they can. Catra groans as Adora’s kisses move to her jaw and neck, igniting the skin under each press. The passion is boiling as each woman seeks more and more contact with the other.

Adora presses her forehead against Catra’s after they break apart, warm breath cascading across her face. Her blue eyes are dark and husky with want, “What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Catra grins. 

“Well, I feel like I need to thank you _properly_ for the amazing night.” 

Everything is forgotten as Adora carries Catra to their bedroom. Sure they’d have to turn off the music later - or risk a noise complaint - but that was a future problem. Right now they only had one goal in mind - and nothing was going to stop them.

_Yeah, I’m still into you ~_

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, my first real written work I feel confident posting. Ever since watching She-Ra on a whim I haven't been able to shake it from my mind. It even convinced me to try writing something, and for now it's a fluffy slice of life piece. Looking forward to writing more substantial content in the future.


End file.
